


[喵阿尔]BLASPHEMY

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 他被埃斯蒂尼安强暴了。或者换一个更准确的说法，他，阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔，被由邪龙之影附身的埃斯蒂尼安强暴了。
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood, 喵阿尔 - Relationship
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Kudos: 10





	[喵阿尔]BLASPHEMY

**Author's Note:**

> 雷，很雷，很混乱邪恶，看的时候务必做好心理准备

阿尔菲诺搓了搓冻得略微发红的双手。

他在伊修加德也驻留了不短的时日，但依然没法完全适应这里过于寒冷的天气。现在，他坐在圣雷马诺大教堂第一排正中央的座位上，耳畔是悠扬的管风琴乐与外面凛冽的寒风交织在一起的声音，一抬头就能看见战女神哈罗妮的石像；但他正低着头，视线没什么焦点地落在面前的书上。

书被他摊开放在双膝，书脊宽厚，是《正教法大全》的第十一卷，阿尔菲诺特意向圣恩达利姆神学院的祭司借来，想看一看里面据说讲述了平权的内容。泛黄的书页与他整个人一起被彩绘玻璃窗里透过来的光线笼罩着，远远看去，像一张带着朦胧而脆弱的美感的油画。

而这幅油画得到了欣赏他的人。

埃斯蒂尼安在教堂门口安静地站了很久。他的目光夹杂着复杂的情绪，沉重地落在那个正在哈罗妮面前读书的少年人身上。直到手中原本还有些发烫的奶茶散发出的腾腾热气开始变得断断续续起来，他才好像骤然从梦境中惊醒一般，大步向前走了过去。

他是个身高腿长的成年精灵族，同时又是一个训练有素的龙骑士，哪怕才重伤刚愈，走起路来也依然有着远超常人的速度，并且无声无息。然而他才悄然在阿尔菲诺身侧站定，就看见后者似有所觉地抬起了头。

骤然间与阿尔菲诺澄澈的视线撞了个满怀，原本在心里打好的腹稿在瞬间被埃斯蒂尼安忘了个精光。他张了张嘴，一时间竟不知该说些什么：

“我……”

手中的奶茶向外飘出的白气越来越淡了，这让他可以轻易地看清阿尔菲诺的神情。他看着阿尔菲诺有些窘迫地垂下眼睛，将他腿上这本厚厚的《正教法大全》合起来，听见他年轻的声音里带着点惊慌和欣喜：

“……埃斯蒂尼安阁下！”

原来紧张的并不只是自己一个人，这个发现让埃斯蒂尼安好受了不少。他说：“你怎么一个人待在这里？”

——让我找了很久。

这句话他并没有说出口。他其实也并不是要等到阿尔菲诺的回答，这样脱口而出的话，与其说是询问，倒不如说更像是个小小的抱怨。他挨着阿尔菲诺坐下了，又用手肘轻轻地碰了碰他，将手里还温热的奶茶递过去：

“喏。”

奶茶上方飘荡着的热气变得稀薄，牦牛奶和库尔札斯茶叶的清甜味道扑面而来，阿尔菲诺在温暖的香气里深吸了一口气。但他没有伸手去接埃斯蒂尼安手里的杯子：

“您想让我怎么理解呢？……这算是对后辈的照顾，”他重新抬起眼睛，和海水同样颜色的眼眸直直地、不闪不避地看向埃斯蒂尼安，“还是来自您的道歉，还是别的什么？”

埃斯蒂尼安捉住阿尔菲诺的手，将奶茶放进他的双掌之间：

“我只是觉得你大概太冷了。”

他扳着阿尔菲诺的两只手掌，将他们一一在茶杯上放好，确保奶茶的热度可以完整地传递过去，又说：

“道歉的话……”

他又没了声音。

阿尔菲诺很轻地叹了一口气。他的双手紧紧扣在奶茶杯的两侧，这样的温度总算让他的十指重新变得灵活起来，他低下头看着自己的指甲盖一点点恢复到原本的粉色，低声道：

“其实我没有怪您。发生这样的事情，是谁都没有想到的，我只是……”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“不，这的确是我的错误。”他没有再盯着阿尔菲诺柔软的发顶，而是将目光投向了哈罗妮的石像。

伟大的战女神高举着长枪，坚定地看着远方，但埃斯蒂尼安不知道她究竟在想些什么。他看着女神手中长枪的枪尖，声音也低了下来：

“但是我以为，一杯奶茶作为赔礼，未免也太不正式；同时，我也并不想在哈罗妮的面前提起这些事情……这是对你、对哈罗妮共同的亵渎，我……我不希望在教堂里进行这样的忏悔。”

阿尔菲诺端起茶杯，啜饮了一口奶茶。他的唇边沾上了一点奶茶渍，埃斯蒂尼安抬起手，屈起指节帮他蹭掉了，又说：

“但是无论如何，我很想得到你的原谅——关于之前的事情，我真的非常抱歉。”

-

“之前的事情”距离现在，也有一段时间了，发生得非常突然、毫无征兆——

但其实也不能算是完全没有征兆。

阿尔菲诺后来经常梦见这一天，他在无数同样的梦境里面红耳赤，开始的时候他醒来眼睫上总带着泪，后来他总算能更好地控制自己的情绪了，他试着在梦里面仔细地观察，不肯放过每一个细节，然后不得不承认，这样的事情发生在他身上，不是一点道理也没有的。

但是这件事，真的不太好在哈罗妮面前提起来，阿尔菲诺想。虽然这件事非常简单，一点都不复杂，一句话就可以说清楚：

他被埃斯蒂尼安强暴了。

或者换一个更准确的说法，他，阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔，被由邪龙之影附身的埃斯蒂尼安强暴了。

-

那天的雪似乎很大。

阿尔菲诺独自在隼巢附近徘徊了很长的时间，大部分时候他漫无目的地去看周围的雪原，但是当他的视线一一略过无数的雪狼与巨熊之后，他还是不得不将目光定格在隼巢沾染了鲜血的浮雕上。  
  
人族与龙族、承诺与背叛、战争与和平……任何一个人仰头看着这座浮雕的时候，心里大概都会想到这些事情。但阿尔菲诺想的不是这些，他看着圣龙留下的血迹，不由又想起那天会场上从天而降的埃斯蒂尼安。

他的身姿依旧挺拔，但是没有人再以“埃斯蒂尼安”这个名字来称呼他，大家都把他叫作邪龙尼德霍格。他也的确与邪龙再没有分别了：他的眼睛里装满的是杀戮和仇恨，哪怕依然拥有着人类的外形，可这样的埃斯蒂尼安，与尼德霍格又有什么不同呢？

埃斯蒂尼安，这个曾经守卫伊修加德的龙骑士，终于成为了一个要被讨伐、要被歼灭的对象。

阿尔菲诺定定地看着浮雕上厚重的纹路，他的脖子因为长时间的仰头而开始泛酸，无数细碎的雪花像刀子一样飞进他的眼睛里，让他连眼睛也一并跟着泛起酸来。幸而今天隼巢的天气实在是太糟糕了，除了仅有的几个守卫士兵，这里再难看到别人的踪迹，只有传送水晶还在尽职尽责地转着圈。

阿尔菲诺向后退了一步，两步，直到浮雕的轮廓越变越小，再也看不清楚了，他站在一望无际的银白雪地上，泪水无声地从脸颊流下来，被冷风刮得生疼，又在下颌凝结成刺骨的冰碴。

他的哭泣起初是很克制的，但是越到后面，他自己也不知道自己在哭些什么了，雪花一层一层地落在他的肩膀，阿尔菲诺终于没法再站直身子，他很慢地环着双膝蹲了下去，眼泪一颗一颗沉重地砸在地面上。

他想起奥尔什方，想起伊塞勒，想起水晶义勇队，又想起早已离开的祖父路易索瓦。我究竟是为了什么在奔波呢？他想，这样多的人已经离开了我，我真的有这样的能力，可以救下埃斯蒂尼安、救下所有的人吗？  
  
就好像是在呼应他内心的问话一样，远方忽然传来一声长长的龙啸。

自从尼德霍格卷土重来，邪龙眷属们也重新找到了他们的领袖，在伊修加德附近制造骚乱也不是一次两次了。阿尔菲诺警觉地循声望去，原本只是阴沉的天地在这个瞬间猛地暗了下来，一头漆黑的巨龙带着漫天的冰雪，收束双翼，降落在了他的面前。

阿尔菲诺安静地看着这头黑龙，半晌低声道：

“……尼德霍格。”

黑龙抬起头颅，在风雪里发出一声嘶哑的低吼。阿尔菲诺被声波震得向后退去，但是他的四肢早已被冻得僵硬了，不过退了几步，就重重跌坐在了雪地里。

黑龙弯下它硕大粗壮的脖颈，龙角几乎要抵在阿尔菲诺的脸上。它一双猩红的龙眼逼视着他：

“人类。”

被这样一双眼睛紧盯着，阿尔菲诺几乎要喘不上气来。他的心脏好像被一只看不见的手给攥住了，连跳动都变得很费力，这样的感觉不是恐惧，倒更像是被海水没顶的悲伤。

他的手脚都失去了知觉，以至于连魔导书也不能翻开。阿尔菲诺轻轻闭了一下眼睛，在他面前的这头巨龙，是尼德霍格，更是埃斯蒂尼安，他想他今天大概就要被这个他还没来得及告白的人杀死在这里了，但在这一刻，他也说不出自己到底是什么样的心情。

如果他不能拯救任何人，那么死亡就也不能算是一种无意义的逃避，反而是一种穷途末路的解脱。

他仰起头看着黑龙，勉强弯起眼睛，露出一个实在称不上是好看的微笑：

“如果你要向人类复仇的话……”

他的话没能说完。邪龙的眼里闪烁着妖异的光芒，它发出又一声摄人心魄的嘶吼，这声吼叫好像带着奇异的魔力，阿尔菲诺的眼前紧跟着一黑，彻底失去了意识。

-

再醒过来的时候，阿尔菲诺意识到自己在一处邪龙的巢穴里。

四周的石壁上结着大片的冰霜，阿尔菲诺沿着洞窟向外看去，风雪没有停下，天色比之前更加沉闷了，现在大约已经到了傍晚。他之前在雪地里哭了太久，此刻眼睛还是肿的，连眨眼都很吃力，阿尔菲诺怔怔地眨了一会眼睛，总算反应过来：

他并没有死去。

他迟钝地查看自己的情况，这才发现他的双手不知道什么时候被绑缚在了身前，连抬起双臂都很难做到。他侧躺在原地和手上的绳结较了一会劲，很快把自己折腾得气喘吁吁，这不知道是什么材质的绳索却好像束缚得更紧了。

他虽然经历过远超常人的冒险，可说到底还是一个娇生惯养的小少爷，虽然他心里面早不再将自己当作是什么贵族，但皮肤细腻的手腕还是很快被绳索磨出了深红的痕迹，眼看着就要破皮了。

阿尔菲诺无奈地叹了口气，停下了挣扎。他显然是被尼德霍格带到这处巢穴来的，然而尼德霍格到底想做些什么，他实在是没法想清楚。以往同行的时候，他就没办法揣摩好埃斯蒂尼安的心情，如今埃斯蒂尼安被尼德霍格的侵蚀了精神，他便更加没法猜出更多了。

但他并没有一个人忐忑地为未知的命运等待很久。

洞穴外面很快传来巨龙振翅盘旋的声音，紧接着地面一阵晃动，不少细碎的冰凌被震碎落在了地上。阿尔菲诺侧过头去看洞窟外面，尼德霍格降落下来，又化作了一个身着盔甲的精灵模样。

“不……”

阿尔菲诺没办法将视线从埃斯蒂尼安的身上移开。他的瞳孔不停地颤动着，几乎是瞬间，他就又想落泪了——他可以坦然在尼德霍格面前赴死，可如果尼德霍格寄宿在埃斯蒂尼安的身体里，以埃斯蒂尼安的外貌出现，这要让他怎么才能面对这个他所敬仰的、同时也是他所恋慕的人呢？

然而埃斯蒂尼安还是一步一步地走了过来。

阿尔菲诺眼睁睁地看着埃斯蒂尼安离自己越来越近，直到他可以清晰看见男人脸颊两侧闪烁着红光的诡异纹路，和他变成血红色的眼睛。

他每走近一步，阿尔菲诺就不自觉地缩一下身子。他可以不惧怕尼德霍格，但是他没有办法不惧怕这个和以往完全不同的埃斯蒂尼安；埃斯蒂尼安应当是温和的、包容的、令人安心的，这个满脸戾气，眼里全是邪念和仇恨的人，真的还是那个他所认识的埃斯蒂尼安吗？

然而并没有更多的时间让他有空思考这些事情了。阿尔菲诺眼看着埃斯蒂尼安摘下他的头盔，向着自己的方向俯下身，下一瞬他的衣领被埃斯蒂尼安抓着提了起来，整个人都被重重掼在了身后的洞壁上！

“……咳咳咳咳！”

背后传来的剧痛让阿尔菲诺克制不住地咳嗽起来。他原本就远没有平时利索的脑子终于成了彻底的浆糊，阿尔菲诺咳嗽了好一会，才平复下呼吸：“……埃斯蒂尼安阁下，请不要这样！”

埃斯蒂尼安看着阿尔菲诺的目光冷厉而残酷。事实上，这本来也不是人类所能拥有的目光，阿尔菲诺心里也清楚，他所面对的，其实是那头对人类充满了憎恶的邪龙。他怎么能指望尼德霍格对他有些许的怜悯呢？

低沉浑厚的声音在阿尔菲诺的脑海中响了起来：

“人类，停下你可笑的想法吧……”

这声音简直像几记重锤，一下一下沉闷地砸在阿尔菲诺的心上。背后的疼痛总算消散了些许，阿尔菲诺移开目光，不肯再去看埃斯蒂尼安的脸：

“如果你是要杀了我，为什么要这样大费周章？”

他的脑海里传来邪龙嘲讽的笑声：

“我并不是要杀你……我只是很需要你……”

他对于尼德霍格来说，究竟有什么值得被需要的地方？

阿尔菲诺不由重新看向了埃斯蒂尼安。在这一瞥之间，他忽然发现埃斯蒂尼安脸上血红的纹路时隐时现，纹路消退下去一点的时候，他抓着自己衣领的手劲也会跟着小下去一些，但一旦这血红色的印记占了上风，他就立刻又变成了那个令人生怖的邪龙。

阿尔菲诺立刻明白了：埃斯蒂尼安并没有放弃与邪龙之影的争斗，他在尽他所能地争夺身体的控制权。他急切地道：

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下，您能听见我吗？我、我和光之战士他们一直都在寻找救您的方法，请您务必不要放弃——唔！”

他的话被埃斯蒂尼安用一个凶狠的吻给堵住了。阿尔菲诺惊愕地睁大了眼睛，埃斯蒂尼安这个吻简直没办法被称为是亲吻，说是撕咬还差不多，他几乎是立刻就感觉到了口腔里腥甜的血气，还没等他反应过来，埃斯蒂尼安的舌头就强硬地撬开了他的牙关。

阿尔菲诺一时间几乎不知道都发生了什么。他从来没被人这样粗暴地对待过，偏偏这个人的名字还叫作埃斯蒂尼安。他的后背还在隐隐作痛，而眼下被咬破了的嘴唇和口腔好像要更加痛一点，最糟糕的是他不知道该怎么才能换气，照这样下去，他大概就要先死于窒息了。

他气喘吁吁地抬起被束在一起的两只手，去推埃斯蒂尼安胸前冰冷的盔甲：

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下……”

他没能得到埃斯蒂尼安的回应。阿尔菲诺感觉得到埃斯蒂尼安身体里传来的巨大的不甘和挣扎，但他不知道埃斯蒂尼安究竟面对的是什么样的痛苦。他鼓起勇气去看埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛，尽量放缓声音：

“我能帮助你吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安眼中的猩红在听见他问话的瞬间变淡了些许。阿尔菲诺看见他粗重地喘了一口气：

“我不想伤害你……”

他只来得及说出这样一句话，甚至于阿尔菲诺还没有想通他究竟是什么意思，那些凶戾的憎恨就又重新回到了他的眼睛里。

阿尔菲诺：“埃斯蒂尼安阁下——！”

邪龙箍在他颈部的手掌用上了更大的力气，窒息感再一次漫了上来，阿尔菲诺的眼前开始止不住地发黑，他努力地用被绑缚在一起的两只手去扳埃斯蒂尼安的手指，还没等扳动，邪龙的声音再一次在他的脑海里回荡起来：

“我要拥有你、占据你、侵犯你……我要让你的高傲和尊严被打碎……匍匐在我的脚下，人类！”

阿尔菲诺抓着埃斯蒂尼安手掌的动作不自觉地停了下来。他一时间竟然没能听懂邪龙的意思，过了足足三秒他才觉出话里面不妙的意味来——

埃斯蒂尼安，或者说邪龙，他到底要做什么？

不论埃斯蒂尼安要做什么，阿尔菲诺知道，凭他的力气，都是没办法挣脱的。他才被埃斯蒂尼安咬过的嘴唇已经肿了起来，这让他连合上嘴的动作都变得很困难。但是被邪龙附身的男人显然并不知道体恤人，他十分粗鲁地扯下了阿尔菲诺腿上的两只靴子，接着是裤子，最后连内裤也被他一并扯下，又远远地丢在了一边。

阿尔菲诺怔怔地看着埃斯蒂尼安脸颊两侧鲜红的邪龙纹路，眼眶里瞬间蓄满了泪水。他不是个孩子了，下身毫无遮挡地袒露在埃斯蒂尼安的面前，他没法不知道接下去还会发生什么。

他的喉咙完全哽咽住了，好半天才能说出一句完整的话：

“为什么……？”

埃斯蒂尼安没有说话。他将阿尔菲诺牢牢地按在冰凉的石壁上，又抬起他的左腿，让他的双腿得以最大程度地打开，从会阴直到穴口都完完全全地展现在了他的面前。他解开自己的盔甲，早已勃起的阴茎几乎是瞬间便弹了出来，又直直地抵在了阿尔菲诺因为恐惧而不停瑟缩的穴口处。

阿尔菲诺止不住地发起抖来。他仓皇地偏过头去，还没有做好任何准备，埃斯蒂尼安的性器就不容拒绝地从他干涩的穴口处挤了进来。

他从未被人开拓过的后穴实在是太紧了，埃斯蒂尼安的性器的尺寸又实在叫人不能小觑。柔软的肠壁紧紧地包裹住胀大的阴茎，阿尔菲诺抖着嗓子发出一声哀叫：

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下……”

他尚且没有适应这样陌生的入侵感，埃斯蒂尼安就硬生生地顶了进来。阿尔菲诺不知道自己是怎么把他这么大的性器完全容纳下的，他的腿弯一阵一阵地发软，心脏剧烈地跳动着，让他连听埃斯蒂尼安的喘息声都好像隔了一层厚厚的膜。然而噩梦并没有结束，他感觉到埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎在最深的地方停留了一两秒，紧接着他似乎是找准了位置，一连几十下都结结实实地顶在了这里。

阿尔菲诺说不出话了。他的眼泪一颗一颗顺着脸颊淌下去，但他只能徒劳地张着嘴，并不能再发出一丝哭声；埃斯蒂尼安射出的黏腻精液混着浅浅的血丝沿着他的腿根不停地向下滑落，阿尔菲诺看见他脸上邪龙纹路时断时续地闪着血红的光。

他脑后束着长发的蓝色丝带早在这一片混乱狼藉的做爱里彻底地断掉了，他的头发有一些散落在肩膀前面，又和埃斯蒂尼安的头发混在一起，发尾打成了几个倔强的死结。剩下几缕碎发被眼泪打湿，黏黏糊糊地沾在他的脸颊上，又很快被冻成了坚硬的冰晶，阿尔菲诺没办法抬手去拨弄这些碎发，他的眼前一阵一阵地泛起白光，他几乎没办法再保留有意识了。

他其实在与埃斯蒂尼安这样的交媾中想清楚了一些事情：譬如邪龙的怨念会放大人心中所有阴暗负面的情绪，埃斯蒂尼安能这样对待他，也许是因为这位龙骑士的心里曾经就对他有过这些隐秘的想法；譬如埃斯蒂尼安也还能短暂地清醒一会，这时候他的额头上总是能得到埃斯蒂尼安一个短促的安抚的吻；譬如这样不体贴的性事真的是太痛了，如果埃斯蒂尼安真的完全被邪龙控制住了神志，以至于连今天的事情也一并忘掉，他一定要在心里恨上他一辈子……

阿尔菲诺什么也没有再想下去。

他实在是太痛太累了。

-

“哈罗妮的雕像让人觉得温暖而坚定，但如果在外面观看圣雷马诺大教堂的话，这座教堂其实有着许多锋锐的尖顶。”奶茶被阿尔菲诺喝下去浅浅一层，他捧着温热的茶杯，终于全身都跟着暖和起来了，“不，其实我第一天来到伊修加德的时候就发现了，这座山岳之都，从头到脚都是尖锐的。”

这句话实在是让人不好理解，埃斯蒂尼安思考了良久，最终也只能递过来一个询问的眼神。

阿尔菲诺说：“那天……那天你的盔甲上的尖刺把我身上划破了很多地方。我立刻就想起来伊修加德了——你们真的很像。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“对不起。”

阿尔菲诺安静了一会，才说：“其实我没有怪你。被迫接纳邪龙沉淀千年的怨恨，你才是最辛苦的那个人。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“我本应该做到更坚定的。我不应该被邪龙侵扰了神志，更不应该……”他顿了一下，还是决定实话实说，“更不应该对你抱有了这样龌龊的心思，伤害了你，我真的很抱歉。”

“可是这样的想法并不是龌龊的。”阿尔菲诺说，“喜欢一个人，就会想要与他有更多的肢体接触，这是十分正常的事情。我从没有因为这件事而责怪你，能从尼德霍格那样沉重的仇恨情绪里挣脱出来，你已经非常了不起了。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：

“但是自从我伤势渐渐好起来之后，就很难再看到你了。我以为你是在因为这件事情而避着我……”

阿尔菲诺的眉尾轻轻地向上挑了起来。他抬眼瞪视埃斯蒂尼安：

“……那是因为你从来没打算和我好好谈一谈这件事！你都不提，我干嘛还要总在你身边讨你嫌？”

埃斯蒂尼安不自觉地摸了下鼻子：“我这样觊觎你，肯定把你吓坏了。我以为你不会想提起这件事……”

搞了半天，他还应该感谢埃斯蒂尼安的体贴！阿尔菲诺一时间只觉得怒气从胸前一路窜到脑门，他忍了很久，才终于没把手里的奶茶泼在埃斯蒂尼安的脸上。他将那本厚厚的《正教法大全》往埃斯蒂尼安的腿上重重地一拍：

“你去把这本书还给神学院的祭司吧，我累了，就先走了。”

他快步向着教堂门口走了过去，才走出去几步，手臂又被追上来的埃斯蒂尼安拽住了：

“……阿尔菲诺。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我能恳求得到你的原谅吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安垂下头看着阿尔菲诺怒气冲冲的脸，心里不受控制地柔软起来。他在这个瞬间猛然意识到，原来这个他一直在背后默默注视的少年竟也有着从未向他诉说出口的情愫。这个莱韦耶勒尔家的小少爷有着显赫的家世，他走遍了艾欧泽亚的城邦，心中有着广阔的天地；但他竟然不排斥在心中那样精彩的世界里，为他这个无能的龙骑士留出一块地方。

他没办法不想起来在隼巢洞穴的那一天。

尼德霍格的尖啸和嘶吼每一天都在将他的灵魂打碎又重塑，埃斯蒂尼安感觉得到越来越多的黑暗淤积在他的身体里。他透过尼德霍格的回忆看见了很多事情，背叛、杀戮、悲痛、仇恨……他被无休止的负面情绪所营造的深海困在了最阴暗的海底，偶尔他抬起头，能看见遥远的海面上有一束微薄却洁白的亮光。

埃斯蒂尼安从出生起便信仰哈罗妮，但直到看见这道光束，他才忽然间觉得，也许这才是真正的神祇。

而这束亮光的名字，叫作阿尔菲诺。

这个不容亵渎的年轻精灵在他的身下流泪、哭泣，但即使因为疼痛而昏迷过去，阿尔菲诺的口中甚至还在喃喃地请求他要坚持下去。而事实是，埃斯蒂尼安的确被他拯救了。

我有什么理由不去坚持下去呢？埃斯蒂尼安想，我已经见过了希望的光亮，这要让我怎么才肯甘心地溺毙在深海里？

毕竟，他还欠着阿尔菲诺一句郑重的道歉；而在这之前，他绝不肯轻易地死去。

-

“我可不会这样轻易就原谅你的。”阿尔菲诺说，“我还需要你向我表白，给我送花，和我约会……等这些事情都达成了，我再考虑要不要原谅你吧。”

他踮起脚尖，在埃斯蒂尼安的脸颊上轻轻啄了一下，随后便像一只小鸟一样，轻快地跑出了圣雷马诺大教堂。

明亮的阳光擦着教堂的尖顶照射下来，阿尔菲诺沐浴在和暖的光线里，回身去看埃斯蒂尼安。而这个高个的精灵正捧着那本《正教法大全》，手足无措地站在哈罗妮的面前。

阿尔菲诺轻轻地弯起了眼睛。

今天的伊修加德是个晴天，这一切真的是太好了。

-FIN-


End file.
